


Eye Opener

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prequel to "Discard"





	Eye Opener

Frankie had no idea how he would tell her. Their secret had been so easy to ignore as she remembered nothing, and he needed that one night to be forgotten.  
  
Now, there was nowhere to hide. The baby was his.  
  
Madison’s labor had been so difficult that she may’ve been the only individual left in the dark, unaware their time had resulted in a child.  
  
Randi had fled, determined to believe he was someone she no longer knew, and Frankie could only hope Madison – his best friend – would see he had only tried to do the right thing by everyone.


End file.
